I put $75$ jelly beans in a bowl. Each day I eat $6$ jelly beans. How many jelly beans are in the bowl after $9$ days?
Explanation: $\text{Eaten}$ $\text{In bowl}$ ${?}$ $9 \times 6$ ${75}$ $54$ I eat $6$ jelly beans each day for $9$ days. We can multiply to find the number of jelly beans eaten. $9\times6={54}$ ${\text{Total}}$ jelly beans $-$ jelly beans ${\text{eaten}}$ $=$ number left in the ${\text{bowl}}$ ${75}-{54}={21}$ ${21}$ jelly beans are in the bowl after $9$ days.